


when they were happy

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [15]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	when they were happy

Jenna remembers what Jeremy and Elena were like happy, when both their parents were alive. Before she became their guardian, before Jeremy shut himself out to the world and before Elena blamed herself. She never thought she'd see them happy again but that was before Elena became involved with Stefan Salvatore and Jeremy actually started drawing and actually talking to them again. But that changed when John (the ass) blew back into town with his own agenda. Now Jeremy's not talking to Elena at all, he's worse than he was after the accident and Elena's kissing her boyfriend's brother on the front porch. Yeah, Jenna wishes for happy again.


End file.
